


#22

by Pennyforyourthoughts



Series: POETICAL SHIT [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyforyourthoughts/pseuds/Pennyforyourthoughts





	#22

"Relatively speaking, Relativity is - 

and then you define

and then you contain

and then you estrange


End file.
